facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (Arkhamverse)
Batman 'is the main protagonist in the Batman Arkham video games. His parents were gunned down when he was young and become Batman when older as well as learning many forms of combat skills as well as intimidation and developing high-tech equipment. He is also an expert in detective skills and his allies are Robin, Alfred Pennyworth, Lucius Fox and Oracle. Batman's headquarters is the Batcave which is located beneath the Wayne Manor. In the Batcave he keeps the Batcomputer; a high-tech computer as well as his high-tech gadgets, Batsuits and vehicles. History Past Second Year Attack of Mr. Freeze Blackgate Prison Joker vs. Bane Hunt for Joker Arkham Asylum Incident Events in Arkham City Harley Quinn's Revenge Scarecrow's Revenge Equipment *'Batarang: 'Small bat-shaped shurikens or boomerangs which is used to immobilize enemies and cut down objects. *'Grapnel Gun: 'The Grapnel Gun allows Batman to scale through the city and use a powerful grappling hook on buildings and structures. *'Detective Mode: 'Detective Mode highlights objects such as fuse boxes, doors, breakable structures, vents and grates. It also allows Batman to see people through structures and objects. *'Communications Device: 'A device which allows Batman to communicate with his allies. *'Explosive Gel: 'A gadget which allows Batman to place down gel capable of exploding when detonated. It can immobolize enemies and blow down breakable structures. *'Batclaw: 'Similiar to the Grapnel Gun. It can pull down vents and disarm enemies. *'Cyrptographic Sequencer: 'The sequencer allows Batman to open doors and security gates through hacking and getting passwords as well as track radio frequencies. *'Line Launcher:' '''A device where cables come out of both sides. This allows Batman to scale sideways. *'Smoke Pellet: Batman can use Smoke Pellets in getaway and stealth situation. They are small capsules which will release smoke. *'Remote Electrical Charge: '''The REC Gun has an electrical charge which allows Batman to open or close doors and temporarily stun enemies by shocking them. *'Mr. Freeze's Disruptor: 'Batman steals Freeze's Disruptor by disabling Mr. Freeze's gun. It can also be upgraded to detonate mines and override enemy's firearms. *'Freeze Blast: 'Freeze Blast were ice-related grenades given from Mr. Freeze. They can freeze enemies, block up steam pipes and create a raft in water areas. *'Ice Cluster: 'Ice Clusters can freeze enemies' feets to prevent them from moving. *'Concussion Detonator: 'The Concussion Detonators can temporarily stun enemies. *'Remote Claw: 'The Remote Claw was stolen from Deathstroke and is capable of firing cables between two objects to create a zipline. It can also knock two enemies into each other or send them hanging from a vantage point and causing objects to fly into them. *'Disruptor: 'The Disruptor is the same as Mr. Freeze's Disruptor as well as disabling disruptive devices which block electronics such as Detective Mode. *'Glue Grenade: 'Glue Grenades are the same as Freeze Blast but are glue instead of ice. *'Grapnel Gun Booster: 'The booster upgrades the Grapnel Gun to increase it's speed. *'Remote Control Batarang: 'Remote Control Batarangs allows Batman to remotely control his batarangs as well as having a camera and speed up and slow down features with it. *'Sonic Batarang: 'Sonic Batarangs are batarangs will send out loud noise to attract enemies. It can also be detonated to self-destruct and knock out nearby enemies. *'Beacon: 'Bat-shaped beacons allow Batman to track the Titan plants within Killer Croc's Lair. *'Batrope: 'Almost indestructable cables which are often used to send enemies hanging over large areas. *'Shock Gloves: 'These shock gloves were stolen from the Electrocutioner. They can help Batman defeat enemies easily, revive people and activate machines. *'Thermal Suit: 'The Thermal Suit allows Batman to destroy icey structures and surfaces. It can also heat up Batarangs to destroy ice on the ceiling to instantly knock out enemies. *'Gel Launcher: 'The Gel Launcher shoots explosive gel. *'Batmobile: 'The Batmobile is Batman's land vehicle. It is extremely fast and has many firearms and rocket launchers. *'Batwing: 'The Batwing is Batman's bat-shaped plane. Enemies *'Joker: *'Harley Quinn:' *'Penguin:' *'Ricky "Loose Lips" Leblanc:' *'Tracey Buxton:' *'Candy:' *'Riddler:' *'Two-Face:' *'Bane:' *'Mr. Freeze:' *'Professor Hugo Strange:' *'Ra's al Ghul:' *'Black Mask:' *'Catwoman:' *'Deathstroke:' *'Deadshot:' *'Killer Croc:' *'Firefly:' *'Electrocutioner:' *'Copperhead:' *'Lady Shiva:' *'Poison Ivy:' *'Clayface:' *'Anarky:' *'Bird:' *'Solomon Grundy:' *'Alberto Falcone:' *'Victor Zsasz:' *'Mad Hatter:' *'Hush:' *'Calendar Man:' *'Scarface:' *'Ferris Boyle:' *'Quincy Sharp:' *'Frank Boles:' *'Mr. Hammer:' *'Sickle:' *'Howard Brenden:' Quotes *"I'm hungry." *"You want teeth, I want answers." *"Noted." *"Tonight will not be my end, but it will be theirs!" *"I am done playing games, Slade." *"I am the reason why criminals breathe easier when the sun rises." *"The Black Mask put a bounty on my head, where is he?" *"His name is Killer Croc and his already behind bars." *"Slade Wilson...Deathstroke. Former military, subject of a failed medical experiment." *"Garfield Lynns AKA Firefly. Burns on 90% of his body. His obsession is going to be his end." *"Here's a face I don't recongnise, Copperhead. Strange, these reports reference a male, not a female." *"Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot. Says here his an expert sharpshooter, suspected on many assassinations, dangerous but reckless." *"Street tough named Lester Bunchinsky. Calls himself Electrocutioner." *"Shiva. Her skill is unmatched." *"Bane? Here? In Gotham? Why would he be taken money as a hired killer?" *"Time to talk. Where's Cobblepot?" *"How many lives did you just take!?" *"Give up! You've lost!" *"Alfred, who do you see when you look at me, the boy whose shoes you used to tie every minute, the teenager you drove to his first date, while you are here every night I am out there, the only thing between the innocent and predatory." *"I'm on you're side." *"If that were true, I wouldn't be here." *"You need a new hobby." *"At least we know he won't be ugly." *"I will not kill him." *"Enigma then." *"That's not how I do things." *"Take a seat, humanitarian." *"I can control you're peacemaker remotely. You want to see 250 beats per minute feels like?" *"Warden, something's not right, I'm going with him." *"There's no escape, Joker. I will find you!" *"I'm going after the animal who did this!" *"If you think I'll let you run..." *"Joker's loose! Alert the Warden!" *"Someone! Put this animal back in his cell!" *"No, Bane! This time I break you!" *"You have one chance to surrender, Quinn!" *"It's me, remember?" *"Croc's just an animal. And animals just need the trap and perfect bait." *"Don't do it, Crane!" *"Officer Boles!" *"Don't worry, I'll stop her and than her boyfriend." *"Why are they smiles next to certain names?" *"I'll never let you win, Joker! NEVER!" Moves Combat *'Strike:' *'Counter Attack:' *'Throw:' *'Bat Swarm:' *'Takedown:' *'Combat Takedown:' *'Cape Stun:' *'Ultra Stun:' *'Beat Down:' *'Disarm:' Predator *'Silent Takedown:' *'Knockout Smash:' *'Ceiling Takedown:' *'Corner Takedown:' *'Ledge Takedown:' *'Inverted Takedown:' *'Grate Takedown:' *'Vent Takedown:' *'Double Takedown:' *'Weak Wall Takedown:' *'Window Takedown:' Category:Batman Arkhamverse Characters